Last Night on Earth
by Nienna100
Summary: Castiel thinks he might die before the fight with Raphael; Dean won't let him die a virgin, and after the unfortunate incident with the prostitute offers himself Dean/Castiel slash mature oneshot


**Disclaimer: Not mine**

"Stop looking at me like that," snapped Castiel.

"Like what?" asked Dean, barely looking up from the road, purposefully avoiding Castiel's eyes. It was odd. He usually did not mind being caught staring.

Castiel blustered, "Like that... with your eyes."

"I'm not!"

"You are." Dean was reminded of similar childish conversations with his brother. He laughed and said, "I can't believe you're a virgin. I mean, you're how old?"

"Very." Castiel's voice was the low, rumbling growl it always was when he was irritated. "We are not allowed down very often."

Dean glanced over again at the moonlit visage of the angel. "It's not... a bad thing necessarily... Just surprising. I mean, what are the rules on these things? Are there rules?"

"There are rules... but they're complex."

Blunt as ever Cass, thought Dean, as he turned into the drive of their motel. His motel. "Don't just... vanish Cass," Dean said, softly. "Come inside."

"We can't deal with Raphael now," stated Castiel. "And you can not have a take out woman as far as I am aware. And I do not want one. I do not understand."

"Well… you think you're going to die tomorrow. I'm not going to let you spend the night - your last night - on your own. Come on." The Impala's engine cut off, and Dean got out of the car. He did not look behind to see if Castiel followed. He already knew that he would.

000

Dean watched in pure amusement, as Castiel threw his head back to drain the last of a bottle of amber liquid. It was one of the strongest Dean had tried, and not coincidentally, his favourite - he had been saving it, but now it was very much gone

As he placed the bottle down on the table, Castiel frowned. "I do not understand the attraction."

"You should be on the floor by now," Dean exclaimed. "So we both have things we do not understand." He shrugged. "Perhaps that man you're walking in appreciated it."

"Perhaps," conceded Castiel. His eyes met Dean's and he found the hunter, his elbows propped up on his knees and his head resting on his hands, but his gaze fixed very firmly on Castiel.

"Perhaps he would have enjoyed that ironically named woman you neglected," Dean suggested.

Castiel shrugged. "I wouldn't know." He glanced down at his lap momentarily, and was surprised therefore to find Dean's hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the hazel eyes.

"I'm not going to let you die a virgin, Cass."

"I don't want to go back there; I caused that girl sadness." He sighed. "I do not think I understand women - in particular of you humans. You all confuse me."

"I know." Dean chuckled at Castiel's ignorance. "C'mere idiot." He drew Castiel closer, a hand on his chin, and drew him up into a kiss. His lips had barely brushed against the angel's when he was pushed away.

"Dean!"

"Don't you dare disappear, Cass," warned Dean.

He didn't vanish, but he did pull away. "Why did you do that?" demanded Castiel.

"A kiss..."

"That I understand. Why did you do that? Why..."

There was horror on Castiel's face and vied with his embarrassment. With the ease of a man who spent half his time acting as someone else, Dean said, "I have seen the way you look at me. And I want you too. If this is your last night, I'm going to make it good for you."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "I know you don't have faith Dean, but I presume even you have heard of the vengeance of God upon Sodom."

"Was that that place in Hungry?" Dean smirked at the angel's grimace. "You wanted that kiss. I know it."

"It does not matter what I want. Wanting another man is sin." Castiel's chin jutted out, as it so frequently did when he was being determined, or defiant.

Dean rocked down on his heels and breezily said, "As far as I'm aware, so's abandoning heaven, trying to kill other angels and planning to trap an archangel in the morning."

"I have sinned..." He couldn't help but lean into the hand Dean placed on his cheek to coax him to meet his eyes.

"Might as well go down for a ham as for a pig or whatever those people who need to justify their actions say." A little nervous, Dean rambled.

"You're right." Realisation tinged with resignation; he was going to be punished, he might as well find some way to enjoy this planet he would be forced to inhabit for ever more, if things went wrong and he was punished. That was if he was not killed tomorrow. Or... at are time in this uncertain future. He was only one angel.

"I know," Dean could not help but be smug as the angel leant in to attempt a second kiss. Their lips met in a clumsy kiss. Dean quickly chose to lead, hiding Castiel's inexperience. Tender in his touches, Dean was restrained, as he would not be with any woman he picked up in the bar if this was Cass's first kiss... He drew away after only a few moments.

"It's not." Dean raised an eyebrow in confusion, and Castiel explained, "That wasn't my first kiss... Just the second."

"Near enough," said Dean with a shrug. "Come on." Castiel allowed Dean to lead him over to the bed, by the hand. As if he were expected to, Castiel lay down. Not touching him, Dean lay out on his side, facing the other. He was decided that he would not spook Castiel, not wanting to find himself face down on the mattress where a moment before he had been upon an angel. "You'd better not read my mind too often."

Castiel snapped out, "How am I supposed to know then what to do?"

Forcing himself to remain restrained, Dean merely leaned forwards to slide the knot of Castiel's tie down. "What you don't understand at the start, I will show you. I'll teach you, I promise." The tie came away in his hand and slipped a moment later onto the floor. "You don't even touch people very often. I know that this is going to be weird for you."

"For me?" Castiel gave a cynical snort and, as Dean's hand danced lightly over his buttons, undoing as they went, continued, "You are more likely to come to harm than I; I have never been with anyone, but you have never been with an angel. I am told it is... more intense for you humans than usual."

"I slept with Anna..." Dean said quietly. He came to the last button, and teased the shirt apart to reveal the first hints of flesh.

Castiel shook his head. "She had not her Grace. It was not the same."

Wanting to put Castiel at his ease - worrying about himself was going to be trial enough. He shouldn't have to worry about Dean as well - Dean gave an easy smirk. "I'm always up for new experiences." He leaned forwards and tugged Castiel's collar away from his neck. "Stay still."

The angel's body, which had begun to relax with Dean doing nought but talk, tensed. "What are you going to do?"

"What are you scared of Cass? I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to make you feel. That's not too bad, is it? Really?" When Castiel said nothing, Dean assumed he was ready and, leaning over him slightly, lowered his lips to the other's neck. He scattered gently kisses and nuzzling licks along the crook of his neck before moving in to bite down gently.

Underneath him, Castiel's body rose up and he gave a soft cry. "What was that? Did you just bite me?" He frowned, as Dean nodded. On tenterhooks, Dean waited for Castiel's verdict. After a moment, Castiel, still looking bemused, hooked his hand around the back of Dean's neck and pulled him back down. "Do that again."

Dean was more than willing to oblige. There would be no bruise there in the morning: Castiel would automatically heal it. Dean was more than careful of him all the same, nipping, licking and kissing his way down, methodically covering him in affection all the way along, covering every inch of skin revealed to him.

A hand stopped him when he reached the dark trail of hair that disappeared into the belted waistband of the angel's trousers. "What's the matter?"

"I want to take my shirt off. And my coat." Dean sat back, though he remained in place, straddling Castiel's legs. Whether it was the host's body reacting or Castiel's, there was a bulge in the trousers that Dean had so far.

Whilst Castiel took off the coat, he had so far never removed, Dean pulled off his own shirt. A topless Castiel sat up against the headboard and scanned Dean's body sorrowfully. "I am sorry," he said, his eye lingering on the red handprint on Dean's shoulder, the only physical mark of his entrapment in hell.

"You got me out of that place and healed every other scar I think I can deal with this one," Dean said brusquely. "I'm more than grateful." He quirked a grin. "I'll show you how grateful, shall I?"

Castiel was amused by the cliché - presumably he had not heard it before - and allowed the human to draw closer again. "You are being gentle with me, I can tell. You are normally so brutal... forthright perhaps then... you are curiously gentle."

"You've never done this before. Don't complain about it."

"I'm not. I'm not."

Dean stroked down Castiel's chest, brushing across the angel's nipple, clearly starting at the feeling that rushed through him. "Like that?" asked Dean. Castiel nodded, trying and failing somewhat to process what he was feeling. "What did you feel?" Dean asked, so close to the angel's ear that he could lick along his earlobe.

Shivering as he answered, Castiel tried not to gasp, "I do not know that there are words... not the human words..."

With a laugh, Dean moved his hand down to Castiel's belt. "You haven't felt anything yet Cass. I want you to take your trousers off. Then you'll actually struggle for words."

"I will if you will," Castiel guardedly said.

"Don't you trust me?" demanded Dean with chuckle. He obeyed however, and was soon lying, blanketing Castiel. The angel's chest heaved at the feel of skin's heat against skin's heat. Dean scanned Castiel's grave, dark face, wanting to be absolutely sure that the other comfortably with him moving on, when Castiel claimed Dean's with a passion which surprised the human. Dean's hand found his partner's half hard erection. There was a jerk of the angel's body. Dean smiled into the kiss. Castiel broke it, after a few moments and then slowly move away, scattered butterfly kisses along the side of Dean's rough mouth.

"Please carry on," Castiel whispered as Dean's hand moved up and down on his cock.

That was all the encouragement Dean needed. Castiel wanted this, and Dean was going to give it to him, and more. Dean shimmied down the angel's pale body, until he reached his chest. His tongue swirled around Castiel's dark, pebbled nipple, and then sucked it insistently. This was what was going to come… Castiel watched Dean's actions with his intense eyes. With his somewhat roughened hands, Dean continued stroking Castiel, coaxing him to hardness.

He kept the caresses and kisses on the angel's nipples down to a minimum, unsure how long Castiel would last – if his inexperience or the host's body's age and practice would dictate the timing. He instead made his way further down, trailing his tongue down Castiel's navel and abdomen. He could feel Castiel's eyes upon him, knew he was trusted, and so, without warning, took Castiel in his mouth.

"Oh God!" Castiel yelped.

Dean allowed Castiel to slip from his mouth, and laughed aloud. "Are you blaspheming, Castiel?"

"Don't go away. Do that again."

"Alright... Calm down!"

Dean relaxed his throat again, tucked his teeth underneath his lips, and took him in mouth again. He could feel Castiel's body heaving, the angel's breath clearly struggling in his throat as he tried to process what he was feeling. The moist heat that engulfed him was more thrilling than he had even felt before. Certainly not on Earth. The awesome presence of God might compete, but that was only reportedly.

"You've done this before," Castiel cried. He was unable to say more. As Dean bobbed his head Castiel was filled with the urge to thrust. Unashamedly, he did so, his hips bucking into the searing source of heat, that member he had barely paid attention to before, throbbing with sensation. The human's cheeks hollowed with each powerful pull, sucking Castiel into a writhing oblivion, where sweat prickled, as it appeared on his skin. Without his realising it, his hands knotted in Dean's close sheared locks, pushing the humans head down, faster. Dean made not one word of protest, but took it in his stride.

Pressure built inside him. Stutters escaped his lips. "D… D.. Dean." He'd never been this out of control before. And… stars exploded in front of his eyes and utter pleasure rushed through him at astonishing speed. He didn't recognise the keen he heard, but it must have been torn from his lips as Dean's mouth was full. The human was swallowing greedily. Castiel's back was arched and, breathing harshly, he relaxed himself forcibly. "What was that?"

Dean licked his lips and stated, "Your first orgasm."

Castiel raised his head. "Can you do it again?"

"Greedy." As Castiel flopped back, Dean crawled up the heated body and rested at his side. He had ignored his own need, his desire, as he so often did around Castiel. But he would have to do something about it before long. "I'm glad you liked it. And you know what it was you had to do. You're not all innocent angel I see."

"Apparently not," Castiel turned on his side to look into Dean's eyes. All Dean saw there was trust and a little lust he had hoped for a long time would be directed at him. "Is that what you do with other men?"

"Not all you can do... I did say I could not let you die a virgin." Dean stroked Castiel's perpetually smooth cheek. "Will you…" Dean suddenly felt strangely intimidated. Castiel was right – as least someway – that being with an angel was going to be different. Dean just knew. He was an _angel. _He was… heavenly power. Even in his hosts' bodies, angels were vastly superior beings. Despite his usual desire to be dominant, Dean knew it wasn't the same with Cass. He couldn't take him. Maybe after, if Cass survived, it would be different. But not this time. Not the first time. "Will you take me Cass?"

"Take you where?"

Smothering a snort, Dean assured him, "We aren't going anywhere. I want you to have sex with me."

"Is that not what we did?"

"Geez Cass, don't you have porn in heaven?"

"No!" Dean covered the rest of his exclamation with a kiss. Castiel responded with vigour, hungry for more of what Dean had made him feel. He wanted it again and again and again. Possibly once more to wish him luck for tomorrow. If this was how Earth could feel, he now understood why humans destined for heaven wanted to stay alive for as long as possible. And why priests were so angry all the time. Castiel did not understand that rule. God had never stated that it be so. And he clearly did not enforce it.

Wanting Dean closer, he wrapped his hand around the human's neck, brushing against the coarse shorter hair at the back. Without warning, Dean found himself on his back on the bed, Castiel over him.

"Getting excited Cass?" Dean asked breathlessly when they parted for Castiel to take a turn in pleasing Dean.

He seemed to be enjoying himself, and it took him a moment to look up from scattering kisses over Dean's strong jaw and chest. "Yes," he returned to his caresses. "You do not taste as I thought you would."

"Do not speak with your mouth full – ohh." Castiel had found that spot which drove Dean insane, just under his left armpit. Castiel's face was transformed into the most wicked grin Dean had ever seen him sport, and the angel ducked his head to tentatively lap at that spot again, as he for had felt Dean do to him before. Dean groaned under the tender assault, which became steadily stronger until he could very nearly take no more. "Stop!" he cried.

Castiel's head rose. "Am I doing it wrong?"

Dean was quick to assure, "No, no, too well, in fact." Patiently, he explained, "I'm not going to last much longer if you carry on like that. I need to make you hard, not the other way around."

"That is not necessary." Embarrassed, Castiel gestured to himself. The whimpers and moans of appreciation Dean had been making had sent bolts of white hot electricity straight through to his groin, and his attentions had become somewhat breathy. The squirming of Dean's body had done nothing to assist that, and the human's heated groin had rutted insistently against his.

Dean was wearing a feral grin full of hunger, as he hoarsely ordered, "Stay put, will you?" Castiel had nowhere to go, and had he, he would not in his condition anyway. Beneath him, Dean shimmied out, taking his other to remain in place very literally and not moving one inch. Dean had to trip, naked, to the bathroom and root through a badly organised wash bag, through the litter at the bottom, until he extracted a small tube of lube.

On the bed, Castiel had dared to move and lay above the covers; sweat was rapidly cooling on his body. As he was no longer moving, and he felt oddly cold. It was not something he normally experienced, so he was grateful therefore when Dean returned and he could share his body heat once again.

In a low voice, Dean warned, "I am going to prepare myself. It is not because I do not trust you, but you haven't done this before, and I haven't been the submissive one in a long time."

"I understand." Whilst Dean had been speaking, his fingers had been working, covered in the slippery liquid, scissoring and stretching himself ready for the invasion by Castiel.

The angel merely lay there, watching Dean with almost childlike curiosity, studying, not the actions of Dean's hands, but his face. Occasionally, pleasure would skim over his features, but mostly there was only concentration – stoic, stony blankness. Castiel could not help but ask, "I thought that couples were supposed to do this to show that they love each other."

"Relax. This doesn't mean anything Cass. It's just for enjoyment. Guiltless pleasure."

"Guiltless?" repeated Castiel.

Dean sat up. "This shouldn't mean anything, Cass. It can't, not in our line of work. It's not safe. I mean, I care about you, of course I do, but if I love you then people use that as a leverage, and… in the middle of an apocalypse, I don't think we can afford that risk. Do you?"

Cautiously, Castiel said, "No…"

"Then come here." Dean pushed a pillow beneath himself to raise his hips. When he beckoned, Castiel shuddered closer, in between Dean's spread legs.

"You have to push inside me, Cass. Slowly at first." Dean waited for the dawning of recognition, and when it came, laughed at the astonishment upon his face.

"So this is sodomy…"

"Not if you don't have up."

"Right, right, sorry." Castiel obeyed the instruction, smoothly thrusting in, to a heat that was so tight, it constricted his lungs. Dean's eyes fluttered closed and he gave a few small grunts, but when a concerned Castiel paused, the human gestured to him to continue.

When he was fully inserted however, he had to pause. There was a fire in his groin, and a pressure so vast, he thought his might explode from it. He never thought he could feel like this and to discover such sensation the night before he died was frankly irritating. He wanted to thrust, spear Dean upon him as he had before, but, "I am hurting you. I can tell."

"It's fine, it'll fade. Just haven't done this in a while." Dean rolled his hips teasingly, and sparks burst in front of the angel's eyes. There was no need for further encouragement, and Castiel snapped his hips.

"Oohhh…"

The friction had them moaning in unison. "Go Cass," whispered Dean, and Castiel was off, pumping into dean with a desperation he had rarely felt before. It took a few moments before he found the spot inside Dean that had the human had been trying into guide him towards. When he did, his reaction was obvious; Dean's entire body arched up from the bed, with a loud, guttural cry.

"There Cass!" he gasped. "Fuck… please there."

From then on, each thrust was aimed at the small bundle of nerves that was Dean's sweet spot, with such diligence that Dean was little more than a swearing, writhing wreck under Castiel. The angel did not think he'd ever seen Dean so… vulnerable.

The sensations were becoming unbearable, and Castiel leant down to bury his burning face in Dean's neck, but Dean misinterpreted the move and twisted to kiss him. Passion swelled between them for a delicious moment, until Dean drew away.

"What the hell was that?" Castiel froze: what had he done wrong? Dean was stuttering. "I could feel everything. Everything you were thinking. All you were feeling."

"I told you – being with an angel –"

"God, were those prayers?"

"- is a much more intense experience."

Dean did not seem to care. He sealed his lips back over Castiel's, and then they were off, Castiel pounding into the human and relishing the way the now hyper-sensitized Dean whimpered against his lips. He in turn flooded through into Dean's mind to join as mentally to him as he was physically.

Dean's legs gad hooked over Castiel' waist and was driving him deeper, driving him insane.

For long, rhythmically pumping minutes, there was nothing but the two of them, together, bonded, two bodies, slick with sweat and gliding against each other, feeling each other's pleasure multiply their own. It was so good, this ultimate pleasure, and for once, Dean Winchester thought that emotions might not be such a bad thing after all.

And then, in an almost painful burst of white light, it was over; Dean came with a cry and his spasming internal muscles brought Castiel to his climax a moment later. They rose as if towards heaven, lips desperate against each other, until they were both milked dry.

000

"Dean if I tell you something, can I have your solemn vow you will repeat it to no one and no thing?" In Castiel's arms, Dean gave a tired nod. It was rare that he could get to sleep on such little alcohol, but sex generally helped exhaust him enough.

"I do not want to die."

"Hey Cass, if I tell you something, will you make a solemn vow to let me go to sleep?"

"I will." Castiel said with a grave dignity Dean could never muster.

"Cass, I don't want you do die either."

**Please review if you liked it **


End file.
